


earthly pleasures

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thrilling saga of Akira not being in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: "So, when did you find out you're into guys?"Ryuji scratches his head. "When did Akira get his Persona?"
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 9
Kudos: 268





	earthly pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> day 4: earthly pleasures

"So, when did you find out you're into guys?"

Ryuji scratches his head. "When did Akira get his Persona?"

"Around March," Morgana replies, slowly.

"March, then." He turns back to his manga.

"Wait a moment," Yusuke says, eyebrows scrunching. "Isn't that—"

"Yes," Ryuji interrupts, burying his face deeper in the book. His neck is completely flushed.

"But didn't you guys meet—" Ann wonders.

"Yup."

"So not only was Akira your queer awakening, but it was also with a guy you _just_ met—"

"Uh-huh."

Everyone goes quiet before the questions jump in again.

"So what made you like him initially? Like, you literally just met him, so what caught your eye?"

"Was it when he got a massive flaming monster or because he saved your life?"

"Or is it the Metaverse outfit?"

"It's whenever he does a backflip, isn't it?"

"In a way, you could say _both_ of you got your awakenings that day—"

Ryuji's face is now completely pressed against the pages.

"Shut _up_."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was an excerpt from "blend of surprises" but it never made it into the final cut


End file.
